wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lana
) Gainesville, Florida, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Nashville, Tennessee, Estados Unidos |Universidad= Escuela de Coreografía de Riga Universidad Estatal de Florida |Ocupación= Luchadora profesional, manager de lucha libre profesional, modelo, actriz, bailarina, cantante |Años activo(a)= 1999–2005 (bailarina) 2005–presente (modelo) 2008–presente (actriz) 2009–2010 (cantante) 2013–presente (manager de lucha libre profesional) 2016–presente (luchadora) |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Miroslav Barnyashev (m. 2016) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Lana |Altura= 5 pies y 7 pulgadas (1.70 m) |Peso= |Anunciado(a) desde= Moscú, Rusia |Entrenadores= WWE Performance Center |Debut= 23 de octubre de 2013 (como manager) 3 de abril de 2016 (como luchadora) |Retiro= }} Catherine Joy Perry (nacida el 24 de marzo de 1985) es una luchadora profesional, actriz, bailarina, modelo, manager de lucha libre profesional y cantante estadounidense. Ella está actualmente como empleada para promoción de lucha libre profesional WWE, donde ella aparece en su marca SmackDown bajo el nombre de ring Lana. Principios de su vida La mayor de cuatro hermanos, Perry nació en Gainesville, Florida con padres de ascendencia portuguesa y venezolana. Ella pasó varios años de su infancia en la República Socialista Soviética de Letonia, donde su padre trabajó como misionero cristiano. Perry y su familia permanecieron en Letonia después de que restauró su independencia de la Unión Soviética el 21 de agosto de 1991. Desde muy temprana edad, Perry aspiraba a convertirse en una bailarina de ballet como su madre. Asistió a la Escuela de Coreografía de Riga (la escuela de ballet de la Ópera Nacional de Letonia) y comenzó a bailar con el Ballet Nacional de Letonia a la edad de 14 años. A la edad de 17 años, Perry regresó a los Estados Unidos. Inicialmente vivió en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde bailó en el Alvin Ailey American Dance Theatre, el Ballet Hispánico, el Broadway Dance Center y el Martha Graham Center of Contemporary Dance. Perry se inscribió más tarde en la Universidad Estatal de Florida (FSU) en Tallahassee, Florida, especializándose en danza y actuación. Mientras asistía a la FSU, Perry comenzó a asistir a los partidos de fútbol de Florida State Seminoles con Jenn Sterger y varios otros estudiantes, vitoreando desde las gradas mientras vestían como "cowgirls". Las estudiantes, conocidas como Florida State Cowgirls, entraron en la conciencia pública luego de ser reconocidas por el comentarista Brent Musburger durante un juego entre Florida State Seminoles y Miami Hurricanes que se emitió en ABC en septiembre de 2005, con Musburger diciendo "1,500 estadounidenses de sangre roja" simplemente decidió postularse para Florida State". Perry aprovechó la exposición en una carrera como modelo, apareciendo en sesiones de fotos en publicaciones como el Calendario de herramientas de RIDGID y trabajando como modelo de portavoz de las bebidas energéticas Matrix y Red Bull. Al graduarse de la FSU, se mudó a Los Ángeles, California con el objetivo de trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo. Carrera como cantante y actriz En 2009, Perry se unió a No Means Yes, un grupo de chicas firmado por la discográfica de Ne-Yo que incluye a Perry (a quien se le llama "C.J."), Kat, Shea y Tanu. El grupo lanzó un sencillo, "Would You Like That", y grabó otros dos ("7 Years Bad Luck" y "Burn Rubber") antes de la disolución en 2010. Perry dijo más tarde: : Una novia mía en la universidad me remitió al hombre que estaba organizando el grupo. Honestamente, tenía tanto miedo de cantar y ni siquiera sabía una canción para cantar en la audición, así que canté "Jesus Loves Me". Recuerdo que dijeron "podemos trabajar con su tono porque tiene el aspecto adecuado y ella es una modelo que rompe los bailes". Estoy tan agradecida con este día por esa experiencia porque no creo que alguna vez hubiera conseguido el papel en Pitch Perfect si no hubiera superado mi miedo a abrir la boca y cantar. Perry continuó trabajando como bailarina suplente para artistas como Keri Hilson, Nelly, Pink, Usher, Akon y Rich Boy. En 2013, protagonizó junto a Kelley Jakle el vídeo musical para la versión de Jakle de la canción de Paramore "Is not it Fun". Se entrenó como actriz en La Escuela Groundlings y bajo la dirección de los entrenadores Lesly Kahn y Larry Moss. Ella pasó a aparecer en papeles de actuación, como en un episodio de The Game en 2011, el papel principal en I.C.I.R.U.S. en 2011, la comedia musical Pitch Perfect en 2012 y la secuela de 2015 Pitch Perfect 2, y en un episodio de Banshee en 2013. En marzo de 2015, se anunció que ella protagonizaría Interrogation producida por WWE Studios, junto con el miembro del WWE Hall of Famer Adam "Edge" Copeland. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'WWE' 'Manager de Rusev (2013–2017)' thumb|left|170px|Lana (izquierda) celebrando una victoria alado de [[Rusev durante un evento de Raw en abril de 2014]] En junio de 2013, Perry reveló que había sido contratada por WWE y enviada a su marca de desarrollo NXT. Ella debutó el 23 de octubre de 2013 episodio de NXT, bajo el nombre de ring Lana, buscando a Alexander Rusev. El 6 de noviembre episodio de NXT, Lana se convirtió en la "embajador social" de Rusev, usando un acento ruso y desarrollando un personaje que se especializó en Asuntos Exteriores y Negocios y Mercadeo en Redes Sociales en la universidad. Lana hizo su debut en el roster principal el 31 de enero episodio de SmackDown, donde ella y Rusev aparecieron en las siguientes semanas en una serie de vídeos y discursos de autopromoción. A principios de mayo, Lana comenzó a dedicar las luchas de Rusev a su "héroe", el presidente de Rusia Vladimir Putin, y adoptó un gimmick de antiamericana y rusofílica. Lana hizo algunos comentarios controvertidos durante una promoción en el ring antes de la lucha de Rusev durante Battleground, culpando a los Estados Unidos por los eventos mundiales actuales y elogiando a Putin. Aunque ella no lo mencionó directamente, algunos medios de comunicación dijeron que Lana hacía referencia al accidente del Vuelo 17 de Malaysia Airlines, que ocurrió tres días antes de Battleground, para ayudar a construir calor para Rusev en su rivalidad en contra de Jack Swagger. Más tarde, un representante de WWE le dijo a TMZ que el segmento no era específicamente sobre el accidente de Malaysia Airlines, y señaló que la historia de Rusev-Lana "ha sido parte de la programación de WWE durante más de tres meses. "WWE se disculpó con cualquiera que malinterpretó el segmento de aquella noche y haya sido ofendidi". Tras el episodio del 3 de noviembre de Raw, Rusev derrotó a Sheamus en WWE Network para capturar el United States Championship. Durante WrestleMania 31, Rusev perdió el título ante Cena después de que Rusev accidentalmente chocara en contra de Lana, derribándola del ring. thumb|170px|Lana sosteniendo el [[WWE United States Championship|United States Championship durante WrestleMania 31 en 2015]] El 17 de mayo, durante Payback, Cena derrotó a Rusev en una lucha "I Quit" luego de que Lana renunció en nombre de Rusev. La siguiente noche en Raw, Lana justificó sus acciones explicando que Rusev dijo que renunció en búlgaro, solo para que el la rechace severamente; más tarde esa noche, Lana besó a Dolph Ziggler, cambiando a face y oficialmente terminando su asociación. Después de que Ziggler fuera herido por Rusev, el fue a regresar el 17 de agosto episodio de Raw, ayudando a Lana durante un enfrentamiento con Rusev y Summer Rae. Rae pasó a "seducir" a Ziggler para terminar su relación con Lana, pero la historia terminó en silencio, después de que WWE anunciara que Lana se había lastimado la muñeca mientras entrenaba. El 11 de octubre, TMZ informó que Lana se había comprometido con Rusev, lo cual Lana confirmó. Lana hizo su regreso, una vez más como una villana, el 30 de noviembre episodio de Raw, donde ella y Rusev hicieron referencia a su compromiso. Después de un hiatus de dos meses, Lana regresó el 29 de febrero episodio de Raw, enfrentando a Brie Bella durante un segmento de bastidores, argumentando que los fanáticos de Brie solo la apoyaron por lástima por tener un "mal esposo". El 14 de marzo episodio de Raw, ella distrajo a Brie durante una lucha por equipos en contra del Team B.A.D. (Naomi y Tamina), causando que perdiera, y se alineó con el Team B.A.D., después de una confrontación entre bastidores con Paige. El 22 de marzo episodio de Main Event, ella llevaría a la regresante Emma y Summer Rae a su gremio. Como resultado, Lana se enfrentó a Brie en una lucha por equipos en la pretemporada durante el WrestleMania 32, en lo que sería el debut en el ring de Lana, donde su equipo (apodado Team B.A.D. & Blonde) saldría derrotado. El 25 de abril episodio de Raw, Lana volvió a ser la manager de Rusev, Después de ser reclutada en Raw como parte del 2016 WWE draft que tuvo lugar el 19 de julio, Lana hizo su primera aparición en la marca el 1 de agosto, donde acompañó a Rusev. El 8 de agosto, la celebración de la boda de Rusev y Lana fue usurpada por Roman Reigns, y una semana más tarde el 17 de agosto episodio de Raw, Rusev compitió en una lucha por el honor de Lana en contra de Reigns, pero perdió. A principios de 2017, Rusev sufrió una lesión legítima en su hombro, sacándolos de la televisión. 'SmackDown (2017–presente)' El 11 de abril episodio de SmackDown, Lana fue reclutada únicamente para la marca SmackDown como parte del Superstar Shake-up. A medida que se transmitían las viñetas que retransmitían su regreso televisado, Lana reanudó la competencia en el ring con su nuevo gimmick en los eventos en vivo de NXT ese mismo mes. Lana regresó el 6 de junio episodio de SmackDown, compitiendo sin éxito en la inminente lucha de escalera femenina de Money in the Bank, mientras que también encendía una rivalidad con la SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi. El 18 de junio, Lana fue derrotada por Naomi en su primer lucha individual televisada durante Money in the Bank. Ella continuó compitiendo en contra de Naomi dos veces más el 27 de junio y 4 de julio episodios de SmackDown Live, donde fue derrotada ambas veces. El 23 de julio durante Battleground, Lana compitió en una lucha de cinco eliminatoria para determinar a la contendiente número uno por el SmackDown Women's Championship, donde fue eliminada por Becky Lynch. Otra media Lana ha aparecido en tres vídeo juegos de WWE. Ella hizo su debut en los juegos durante WWE 2K15 como un PNJ, apareciendo durante la entrada de Rusev y la celebración ganadora. Más tarde hizo su debut como manager durante WWE 2K16 y más tarde apareció en sus seguimientos, WWE 2K17 y WWE 2K18. En 2016, se anunció que Lana sería presentada como miembro principal del reparto para la sexta temporada de Total Divas. Filmografía Discografia 'Singles' Vida personal Perry se casó con el luchador de la WWE Miroslav Barnyashev, más conocido por su nombre de ring Rusev, el 29 de julio de 2016. Anteriormente ella había salido con el actor y anterior jugador de fútbol Isaiah Mustafa. En lucha thumb|220px|Lana luchando ante [[Natalya Neidhart|Natalya en 2016]] *'Movimientos finales' **''The Accolade'' (Camel clutch, con theatrics) — 2017–presente; adoptado de Rusev **Jumping roundhouse kick **Sitout hammerlock spinebuster — 2017–presente *'Movimientos de firma' **Corner back elbow **Hair pull mat slam **Snap suplex *'Managers' **MaryKate *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Dolph Ziggler **Rusev **'Tamina' *'Apodos' **"The Ravishing Russian" **"The Russian Princess" *'Temas de entrada' **"Рев на лъвът (Roar of the Lion)" de CFO$ (26 de enero de 2014 – 5 de marzo de 2017; usado como la manager de Rusev) **"Внимание! (Attention!)" de CFO$ (14 de abril de 2014 – 5 de marzo de 2017) **"Here to Show the World" de Downstait y Jim Johnston (23 de agosto de 2015 – 7 de septiembre de 2015; usado como la manager de Dolph Ziggler) **"Ravishing" de CFO$ (21 de abril de 2017 – presente) Campeonatos y logros *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Mejor Gimmick con Rusev Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Lana en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Lana en Twitter (inglés) *Perfil de C.J. Perry en IMDb.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Lana en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Lana en Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Lana en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Lana en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Lana en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Lana en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:Debuts en 2013 Categoría:WWE NXT Categoría:WWE